


Preparation

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: The kindergarten trio is out on a mission, prepared to do anything to reach their goal.





	Preparation

“Shhh!!! Be quiet.” Jack warned. Her two companions nodded their consent. Together the three girls crouched behind a corner with just their eyes peeking out as they searched for signs of movement. Seeing that no one was in the hall, Jack signaled the other two. Stealthily the three moved out from their position, tiptoeing towards the next corner. Upon reaching the corner they stopped again and looked out. Repeating the process, the group slowly made its way through the corridors of Chaldea.

This bizarre ritual continued until the girls made it to the kitchen. Upon stepping through the doorway, the three girls let out a collective sigh.

“Whew, I thought we we’re going to get caught.” Jeanne looked the most relieved, her face full of triumph.

“Yeah, with your loud footsteps, we just might have.” Nursery Rhyme giggled.

“H-hey!” Jeanne stuttered, her look of triumph quickly fading.

“Stop it you two. We need to get … the thing.” Jack stepped between the two who looked like they were ready to start fighting. As Jack reminded them, the two girl’s expressions turned serious. 

“Right.” 

Moving through the kitchen, they cast looks about, searching for something. Finally they found the object of their hunt. Their, by the sink, stood a man dressed in red carefully washing the cooking utensils.

“Mr. Emiya!” Nursery Rhyme cried out, and the three girls ran over to the man. Turning around, Emiya was slightly surprised to see them.

“Oh, girls. You’re early. What can I do for you?”

The three looked at each other briefly, then back at the archer. Jack, a very grave look on her face, stepped forward.

“Do you have … the thing?”

Emiya was slightly taken aback. “Err… What are you talking about?”

“You know the thing!” Jeanne spook out.

“Shh!!!” Nursery Rhyme chided.

Jack tried again. “Mommy said we can’t talk to anyone about it. So,” Jack paused dramatically. “Do you have the thing?”

Emiya was entirely unsure what to do. Eyeing the cake Blavatsky had asked him to make out of the corner of his eye, Emiya decided to pay along.

“Ah, yes! The thing. I believe it is over here.” Leading them too the cake, Emiya began preparing the cake for the girls to carry. The girls however, were staring in awe at the dessert. It was a masterpiece. Crystals made of icing and streaks of color that formed into a sparkling rainbow adorned the cake. It was breathtakingly beautiful and the girls felt their mouths watering until the cake was out of sight.

“Now be very careful with the ca-thing.” The archer corrected. “Be sure not to drop it.” Emiya gingerly handed the box to the girls.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Emiya. We’ll be careful,” Nursery Rhyme assured. “Come on, let’s get this cake to Mommy.” After she spoke the three girls headed out into the hallway, but not before checking to see if anyone was coming. Emiya watched them go with a smile on his face.

Truth be told the girls didn’t need to be told to be careful. They would not drop this cake even if their lives depended on it. Mommy had given them a mission and they would complete it!

After all, today was Altera’s first birthday, and everything was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> One actual note this time. Attila the Hun's birthday falls on September 2, however I have always felt that Altera was a character who didn't have a proper birthday. So the girls and Blavatsky decided to give her one. I'm not going to wrte the actual party, but Altera did enjoy the cake.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
